Goals of aerodynamic vehicle design include reducing drag, wind noise, and vehicular noise emission, as well as preventing undesired lift forces and other potential causes of aerodynamic instability. A desirable aerodynamic effect is the generation of sufficient amounts of aerodynamic downforce, which in turn can optimize tire traction, cornering performance, and overall vehicle handling. In order to achieve sufficient aerodynamic downforce, a vehicle body is typically configured with a number of front, side, and/or rear aerodynamic elements such as air dams, splitters, spoilers, wings, and diffusers. As tradeoff exists between generated aerodynamic downforces, fuel economy, and top speed, the position of some aerodynamic elements may be actively controlled and thus selectively deployed in order to provide sufficient additional aerodynamic downforce.